1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display device capable of displaying a three-dimensional image over its entire periphery, a method of manufacturing the same, and a three-dimensional image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various proposals have been made regarding a multi-directional three-dimensional image display device based on a light reproduction method which images a subject over its entire periphery or reproduces a three-dimensional image over the entire periphery of the subject on the basis of two-dimensional image information for three-dimensional image display and the like created by a computer. For example, a three-dimensional image display device which is observable from all directions is disclosed in “Three-dimensional image display device observable from all directions”, URL:http://hhil.hitachi.co.jp/products/transpost.html. This three-dimensional image display device includes a viewing angle restricted screen, a rotation mechanism, an upper mirror, a lower mirror group, a projector, and a personal computer, and displays a three-dimensional image using binocular parallax. The personal computer controls the projector and the rotation mechanism.
The projector projects an image for three-dimensional image display onto the upper mirror. The image for three-dimensional image display projected onto the upper mirror is reflected by the lower mirror group and is then projected onto the viewing angle restricted screen. The viewing angle restricted screen rotates at high speed by the rotation mechanism. If the three-dimensional image display device is configured as described above, a three-dimensional image can be viewed from any angle of 360° because the background is transparent.
A 3D video display which is observable from all directions is disclosed in “Cylindrical 3D Video Display Observable from All Directions”, URL:http://www.yendo.org/seelinder/. This 3D video display includes a cylindrical rotary body for three-dimensional image display and a motor. A plurality of vertical lines which allow light to be transmitted therethrough are provided on the peripheral surface of the rotary body. A timing controller, a ROM, an LED array, an LED driver, and an address counter are provided in the rotary body. The timing controller is connected to the address counter, the ROM, and the LED driver and controls outputs thereof. The image data for three-dimensional image display is stored in the ROM. On the other hand, a slip ring is provided at the rotary shaft of the rotary body. Electric power is supplied to components in the rotary body through the slip ring.
The address counter generates an address on the basis of a set/reset signal from the timing controller. The ROM is connected to the address counter. The ROM receives a read control signal from the timing controller and an address from the address counter, reads the image data for three-dimensional image display, and outputs it to the LED driver. The LED driver receives the image data from the ROM and the emission control signal from the timing controller and drives the LED array. The LED array emits light by control of the LED driver. The motor rotates the rotary body. If the 3D video display is configured as described above, a three-dimensional image can be displayed over the range of the entire periphery of 360°. Accordingly, a three-dimensional image can be observed without wearing the glasses for binocular parallax.
In relation to this kind of multi-directional three-dimensional image display device, JP-A-2004-177709 (page 8, FIG. 7) discloses a three-dimensional image display device. This three-dimensional image display device includes a light allocation means and a cylindrical two-dimensional pattern display means. The light allocation means is provided on the front or back surface of a display screen which has a convex curved shape when seen by a viewer. The light allocation means has a curved surface on which a plurality of openings are formed or lenses are formed in the array shape, so that light beams from a plurality of pixels on the display screen are allocated to the openings or the lenses. The two-dimensional pattern display means displays a two-dimensional pattern on the display screen.
If the three-dimensional image display device is configured as described above, it is possible to efficiently execute image mapping of a three-dimensional image which makes full-motion moving image display easy. Accordingly, even if the viewing position is changed, a three-dimensional image can be displayed with high resolution without having an adverse effect on the three-dimensional image.
Moreover, JP-A-2005-114771 (page 8, FIG. 3) discloses a light reproduction type display device. This display device includes one light emitting unit and a cylindrical screen. The light emitting unit has a structure capable of rotating around the rotary shaft. The screen is disposed around the light emitting unit and forms a part of a rotary body which is axisymmetric with respect to the rotary shaft. A plurality of light emitting sections are arrayed on a side of the light emitting unit facing the screen. Two or more different directions are emission directions of light beams of the light emitting sections, and the emission angle of light is restricted to a predetermined range.
The light emitting unit rotates around the rotary shaft for rotation scanning of the light emitting sections and the amount of emitted light of the light emitting section is modulated according to the given information so that an image is displayed on a screen. If the display device is configured as described above, a three-dimensional image can be displayed over the range of the entire periphery of 360°. Accordingly, many people can observe the three-dimensional image without wearing the glasses for binocular parallax.
Moreover, JP-T-2002-503831 discloses a display device which presents the same image to all viewers, who are present around the device, by displaying an image in a curved state within a cylindrical device while rotating the entire device.
JP-A-10-97013 discloses a three-dimensional display device which performs three-dimensional display by making a display unit, which irradiates light with a unit angle of predetermined parallax, among a plurality of display units corresponding to the parallax number emitting light to a viewer while rotating it.